


Somebody shouldn't have opened a scroll

by HeniHenri14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Yamato | Tenzou, Brothers, Byakugan, Canonical Character Death, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 as Family (Naruto), Dimension Travel, F/M, Fourth Shinobi War, Good Uchiha Itachi, Hokage, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jutsu, Jutsu Gone Wrong, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu | Shadow Clone Technique, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pain, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Past Relationship(s), Post-War, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeniHenri14/pseuds/HeniHenri14
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Kakashi has two sons and Konohamaru has a younger brother. So it happens that all of those children are in fact geniuses, and they found themselves in front of their new team. Their sensei, Naruto tries hard to make sure that this team won't fail, but after some unfortunate event, Kakashi's younger son is replaced with Iruka's daughter. The new team 7 embarks on an adventure, but in the shadows, the war is approaching. Watch as they struggle with grief, find solitude and wait... is that a dimension traveling scroll? Who put it in this story?First Arc - done - Introduction Arc - drabblesSecond Arc - currently in progress - Team 7 - mysteries, new characters, continuous story
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi & Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Mitarashi Anko & Umino Iruka, Mitarashi Anko/Umino Iruka, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Introduction Arc

It was a warm day in Konoha and two boys were standing at the swing near the Ninja Academy. The taller, had light silver colored hair, light gray eyes and a playful grin plastered on his face. The younger, looked similar, but he had a darker silver hair, dark gray eyes and dimples on his cheeks, he was smiling as well and swinging, while the other boy was leaning casually against the tree. Up, on the tree a certain silver haired man was sitting, and reading an orange book.

“You know, this is your fault, Tou-san.” the taller boy said, looking up, the man did not look at the boy. “You’re always late, I bet Naruto-nii-san is late on purpose.” the man chuckled.

“Maa, that sounds like I was a bad sensei, which I was not, you see…” he put away the book and in that moment with a swirl of leaves Uzumaki Naruto, Jounin of Konoha and former member of Team 7 appeared, scratching his head and smiling.

“Hi.” he laughed and looked at the boys and then to his former sensei, Hatake Kakashi, elite Jounin of Konoha, former ANBU Captain, the man watched Naruto with a disinterested look and took out his book. Naruto mumbled a “pervert” remark, but then clasped his hands and grinned at the boys. “I’ve heard you both graduated early. So I asked Kakashi-sensei to pull some strings and… From now on, we are going to be the new Team 7! Dattebayo!” both boys grinned at him. “So, we should start with the basics, meet me on the roof.” he looked at his sensei, the man was not reading, but looked at the boys with a proud look, the locked eyes and Kakashi nodded, Naruto puffed away.

“Come on, Karasu!” the older boy shouted as he ran to the building, the younger began rushing after him.

Kakashi put away his beloved book and watched in silence as his boys began their life as a shinobi. He remembered his first day as an apprentice of Minato-sensei, then he remembered his first day as a sensei for Team 7. He knew that Naruto would do a good job as a sensei, that was why he entrusted both his sons to him, but even he could not stop the feeling of sadness creeping in his pained heart. He was proud that his sons graduated so early, clear geniuses, Kiyoshi at the tender age of eight, and Karasu at the age of seven. He was really proud that his sons were doing so well in the Academy, they became Genin, but he felt sorrow and despair. He remembered his childhood ruined, he could not stop his boys from graduating, that meant to stop two capable boys to become the shinobi Konoha deserved.

He puffed away and found himself standing in front of a familiar stone. Touching it he sighed.

“I promise you, I will protect them, no matter what.” he traced the name of his wife. “I’ll be there for them, I promise you… I promise you, Yuna.”

* * *

“So, let’s start with the introductions.” Naruto began.

“But we already know you and you know us.” Karasu commented and Naruto nodded.

“I know I know, but if I remember correctly Kakashi-sensei started like this…”

“Are you seriously copying our tou-san’s method?” Kiyoshi asked folding his hands.

“Yup.” Naruto grinned. “Start with your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams.”

“But Naruto-sensei, you already know all of that!” Kiyoshi exclaimed and Naruto tilted his head.

“Do I?” he asked.

“Now you sound just like Tou-san…” Kiyoshi pouted.

“Fine, fine I’ll start and then you can go on. My name is Uzumaki Naruto!” he pointed at his chest and smiled brightly. “I like instant ramen, my friends and Ichiraku’s ramen, I hate to wait the three minutes you have to wait after you put the water in the ramen cup and being stabbed in the back, my hobby is eating different types of ramen and comparing them and training, my future dream is to become a Hokage! Dattebayo!” he shouted and the boys’ sweat dropped. “You go on, Kiyoshi.”

“My name is Hatake Kiyoshi.” he began slowly. “I like setting up traps, reading and training in kenjutsu with my tou-san, I hate getting cuts and people who look at me with disdain, my hobby is training and trying out new methods to set up different traps, my future dream is to surpass my tou-san and become one of the most powerful shinobi.” he smiled brightly, Naruto nodded and looked at the other boy.

“Uh… My name is Hatake Karasu… I like spending time with my tou-san and my nii-san, I hate when tou-san is away for long o missions or people hurt our family, my hobby is training and studying the Hatake clan, my dream is to become part of the ANBU, so I can be strong, like tou-san.” he smiled slightly and Naruto clasped his hands.

“Alright, meet me tomorrow at the Third Training Ground.”


	2. Introduction Arc

“Hokage-sama.” Kakashi entered the Hokage’s office and bowed, taking a mental note of the fact, that the office was bare of any ANBU member, that meant only one thing, whatever the Sandaime wanted to tell Kakashi it was highly classified.

“Kakashi-kun. I believe you want to know why I asked for you.” Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, watched the man in front of him with a calm look on his face.

“Hai, Hokage-sama.” the man answered and Hiruzen sighed.

“We got a lead on Orochimaru and Sasuke-kun.” Kakashi’s eyes widened for a fraction and emotions began flooding on his face, hope, shock, fear, but those emotions were so well hidden, that others would not see them. After years of working with Kakashi, the Hokage identified every single twitch on the younger man’s face. The elder in the room waited for a few seconds, then continued. “We don’t know if we can trust the source, so I’ll send only you. I trust you’ll be able to handle any… situations if they arise.” Kakashi listened carefully. He remembered the day his student went away with Orochimaru, it was during the Chuunin-Exams, five years ago…

Back then he was sure nothing would go wrong with his team. He has trained them, he worked with them, but he did not see their real faces behind their masks. Sasuke has always wanted to become strong and kill his brother, Kakashi tried to get to the boy, help him to let go of his thirst of revenge, but he failed. That damned day the Sandaime almost died, if Nii Yugito, Jounin of Kumogakure hadn’t been there. Apparently Kumo sent spies to Konoha and nobody noticed. The fact that Nii Yugito died that day sent Konoha and Kumo in a political conflict, since Yugito was a jinchuuriki of the Nibi and Konoha sealed the beast in one of their children meant a declaration of war if Konoha didn’t send the child to Kumo. Konoha fought for the child, even though nobody, who was not classified, knew who the child was. Luckily the Sandaime made sure that Konoha and Kumo signed a peace treaty, and that way Konoha remained with two tailed beasts. Konoha owed Kumo and that made the Council to rage against the new jinchuuriki.

The Chuunin-Exams ended with only one Chuunin, Nara Shikamaru, and Team 7 ended up without a member. So Kakashi did what he thought would be the best, he let Naruto train with Jiraiya, and he trained Sakura. When he had free time he searched for Sasuke, but to no avail. Naruto and Sakura became Chuunin at the age of thirteen and they reunited with a new member, Sai, they became Team Kakashi. Later on Yamato Captain got into the team as well. At the age of fifteen Naruto and Sakura became Jounin and with that they began having separate missions.

Kakashi stood back for a while, taking time to work with his sons. He saw fragments of his personality in his sons, the personality he had as a kid and seeing the fact that they were geniuses and the village treated geniuses poorly, he began training his sons extensively and made sure they were loyal to not only Konoha, but their friends… Their pack. In his free time he continued searching for Sasuke, hoping that he could still save the boy, but he heard rumors that the boy was in fact a new Orochimaru…

“Hai.” Kakashi bowed and left for his mission.

The Sandaime watched the man leave the room and for a moment saw the boy, who was feeling anger and betrayal by his father, the boy that later lost his teammates and mentor. The elder sighed, thinking about the Hatake clan, their curse that was known only by him and Kakashi and he wondered what does the future hold for that arrogant little boy, who became a broken man.

* * *

Kiyoshi and Karasu were in a park and going through different katas their father taught them. After they entered the academy, Karasu at four, Kiyoshi at five years of age, their father began showing them different katas. The boys loved going through with the movements, they imagined they were grown up ninjas, ready to fight for Konoha. They were already training for two hours and still going, both of them going through kenjutsu katas, Kiyoshi more talented than his younger brother was looking like he was dancing with a tanto his father gave him. They both knew that their grandfather was the White Fang of Konoha, Hatake Sakumo, he was a master at tantoujustu and he taught Kakashi how to fight with a tantou, so Kakashi feeling like he owed it to his father and his clan he taught his boys how to use a tantou. Kiyoshi was a natural, he learnt to use the weapon in no time, but Karasu had problems, he was afraid of striking, he felt like he could not control the weapon.

“Yo!” they turned to see their father appearing out of nowhere next to them. “How was your day?” he asked casually and the boys’ stance relaxed, both of them stopping from their training.

“We only had the introductions and we need to meet him tomorrow.” Karasu explained and Kakashi nodded.

“About tomorrow…” he began. “I got a mission, I’m leaving early in the morning.” Karasu looked down, a pout appearing on his face, and Kakashi felt a pang in his heart, but he had to go, Sasuke was his responsibility. Kiyoshi nodded at the news and Kakashi crouched in front of them, placing a hand on Karasu’s left shoulder and a hand on Kiyoshi’s right shoulder. “It won’t be long, I’ll be back in a week.” he said in a gentle voice and eye smiled. “So, when do you need to meet with Naruto?” he asked changing the subject.

“Tomorrow” Kiyoshi began. “at…” he stopped and face palmed himself. “He forgot to tell us when to meet up.” Karasu’s and Kakashi’s sweat dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking this long, I had exams all month and I couldn't focus on this fanfic (sometimes being a college student can suck). Anyway now that I passed all of them, I will have more time for this fanfic, and I managed to already make the end of the story, make a plan on where to focus, all that stuff, all I hope is that I can actually write everything down in a way that you, my dearest readers, can enjoy reading it. Wish me luck with that (my butchered up English won't help me at all in this mission). So, yeah, I have big plans with this fanfic and I am doing my research, I just hope that I will manage to do everything as planned (a little spoiler: there will be two clans on which I will really badly focus).  
> Thank you for reading the fanfic and until next time, have a nice day and stay safe.


	3. Introduction Arc

At the ninja academy, during class, six years old Sarutobi Adohira, grandson of the Sandaime was trying hard to balance a pencil on his thumb. At the same time, Iruka-sensei was asking questions about tactical thinking and situations, but of course, the young boy, who was five years younger than his classmates, was entirely bored.

“How many ninjas do we need to solve the problem?” Iruka-sensei asked and Adohira stopped from his work, he put the pencil down and waited.

“Two, so they can kick the guy’s ass.” a dark haired boy chirped and Adohira rolled his eyes.

“Language.” Iruka said sternly. “Wrong answer, in a situation like that, we would need not just two to punch, think about it, if you are attacked frontally that could mean-”

“That the guy’s either suicidal, for trying to attack a ninja so openly or he has backup.” Adohira interrupted. “In that case though we would need either a team, which usually has three or four members or all we would need are some clones and since Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a B-ranked technique, we would need two or three more people. One would stand in the front, while others would hide nearby.” the boy explained and Iruka-sensei nodded.

“Exactly. As Adohira said…” Adohira rested his head on his left arm and looked out the window thinking about his elder brother, Konohamaru, who was assigned to his team. Adohira felt a little bit jealous, he wanted to be out there as a ninja as well, but as the laws said he had to be minimum seven years old to graduate. One more year and then he would finally be over with the boredom.

* * *

“Normally I should give you the bell test.” Naruto began as he stood in front of the Hatake boys. “But since you are not a full team, we will wait with that for another time, plus, I have a feeling Kakashi-sensei told you what the test is about.” he looked at the boys and observed the fact that the youngest nodded slightly. “So, we will start training today and tomorrow I will get you a D-ranked mission-dattebayo.” he smiled and the boys nodded, then the blonde looked around, like searching for something and stepped closer to the boys, he looked at them seriously. “What does he look like?” he asked in a lower voice, so that nobody except the boys would hear him.

The boys watched him waiting for an explanation or continuation to the question, but Naruto didn’t continue. Kiyoshi’s left eyebrow rose and looked at Karasu, who shrugged.

“What does who look like?” Kiyoshi asked.

“Your tou-san, Kakashi-sensei!” he said, like it should have been obvious for the boys. “I bet you saw him without his mask.” he raised his voice, like it was a question and after the boys nodded, he continued. “So, how does he look like? Does he have bulk teeth? Does he have huge lips?” he urged and the boys continued to stare at him, but they didn’t give him an answer. “Oh pleaseee, just tell your sensei.” he pleaded, slowly Karasu shook his head.

“No, he doesn’t have those.” the boy answered timidly and Naruto watched him with wide eyes. “He looks normal.”

“He-he doesn’t have… Then why does he have the freaking mask?” the blonde exclaimed and gesticulated to his face, Kiyoshi smiled.

“Oh, come on, that is simple.” Naruto tilted his head.

“What?”

“Just add two and two together and you will get it why.” Naruto still didn’t follow the boy and Kiyoshi observed. “Fine, here, think about tou-san or think about the Hatake clan, now what is the thing that they were known for?” Kiyoshi inquired.

“The… White hair.” Naruto answered and the boys deadpanned. “What?” he asked at the reaction.

“Think about…” Kiyoshi began.

“Pakkun.” Karasu intervened and Kiyoshi nodded.

“Pakkun?” Naruto asked. “What does he have to do with Kakashi-sensei and his mask?”

“Pakkun is a dog.” Karasu explained.

“And?” Naruto pressed.

“Dogs have noses.” Karasu continued.

“Aaaand?” Naruto still pressed and Kiyoshi sighed.

“Dogs have good noses.” Karasu continued. “Hatakes have good noses.” he shrugged.

“I don’t get it, what does a nose have to do with a mask?” Naruto asked.

“Allergies!” Kiyoshi answered exasperatedly. “Tou-san has allergies because of his nose!”

“Oh.” Naruto realized. “HE WEARS A DAMNED MASK BECAUSE OF ALLERGIES?!?” the boys’ sweat dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading this fic ^.^  
> I have some family problems and every time I get a notification that I got kudos, or when I look up and see I get hits, it just makes my day to be more tolerable, so thank you everyone!  
> Anyway, as I stated, there are some family problems and I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, unfortunately I haven't even written that chapter yet, so it will take me some time, but I'll try to post as frequently as I can.  
> About this chapter, yup, there is a new character introduced and yup, he's Konohamaru's brother, I'm trying to introduce the main characters over here, so we might get a chance to finally see into the Sarutobi clan, I mean see Konohamaru's parents interacting, stuff like that. One point that I will be focusing in the future are clans, but until I can really put the spotlight on those clans I have to make sure the new characters are properly introduced (as properly as I can write them with my English skills XD).  
> Thanks for reading, see you next time!


	4. Introduction Arc

Adohira was walking alone on the streets of Konoha, lost in his thoughts. As he walked he saw a bigger rock and kicked it, the rock to hit a nearby trash can, then from the trash a brown cat climbed out, it looked at Adohira and meowed. Adohira tilted his head to the side in confusion as a thought formed in his mind. _That cat looks familiar._

“There!” he heard somebody shout and two boys, both of them having the same grey colored hair appeared, the cat noticed them and quickly began running away, the boys rushed after it.

“Huh?” Adohira watched as they departed and then felt a new presence, when he turned he saw Uzumaki Naruto looking lost, he spotted Adohira and quickly ran to him.

“Hey, ‘Hira-kun, have you seen-” that was when he turned and noticed the boys running after the cat, he quickly began running after them. “Bye, ‘Hira-kun!” he called back and Adohira remained there stunned.

Instead of going home he decided to visit his grandfather, so he made his way to the Hokage Tower, as he entered the place everyone recognized him and greeted him. When he asked if his grandfather was in a meeting the receptionist stated that the Sandaime Hokage was free to visit. After thanking the receptionist Adohira made his way to his grandfather’s office, before entering he stretched out his senses, he made sure nobody was in there, except his grandfather and his guards, then he opened the door.

“Adohira-kun.” the Sandaime smiled at the boy.

“Hey, ojiisan.” he closed door. “I have a question.” the Sandaime eyed the boy, then nodded. “I was wondering why is that I see every single year at least three genin teams trying to catch a simple cat.” the boy raised one eyebrow and the Hokage chuckled.

“Well, you see, that is their D-rank mission.” the elder explained.

“But it’s pointless.” the boy commented. “I know, that D-ranks are the easy stuff, but that cat cannot get a leash or something?”

“That’s not up to us, that’s up to the owner, Madam Shijimi.” by the boys pouty face, he did not like the answer. “Adohira, you know how missions work, people hire ninja then they pay the ninja.” Adohira nodded, still thinking about something.

That was when the door opened and Konohamaru entered.

“’Hira-kun, I’ve heard you’re here.” he smiled at the younger boy, who nodded in return. “Hey, jiji, when will I get an A-rank mission?” Hiruzen chuckled.

“We’ve talked about this Konohamaru, in due time.” he answered.

“I think you’re scared that I” he pointed at himself, his posture full of pride. “will take your place before you know it and that’s why you keep the higher ranked missions from me.” the Hokage pinched his nose and sighed.

“I’m not discussing that again with you.” the elder looked at the twelve year old brown haired boy. “Do you have more questions?” he turned to the other brown haired boy, who shook his head. “Well, then, your parents came home from their mission.” both boys brightened with smiles on their faces and after saying good byes they left.

The Sandaime stretched out his senses and then dismissed his ANBU guards.

“You can come in.” he said seemingly to nobody.

“Oh, but I was enjoying the show.” a well-known silver haired man climbed in from the window, after getting into the office he walked in front of the Hokage, took out a scroll from his pouch and placed it on the desk.

“What is this?” the elder asked.

“When I arrived at the scene, there was no sign of either Orochimaru or Sasuke, but I felt their presence, as I got closer to the presence, I found a hidden cavern, walking in there were traps, so, at first I thought I had found them.”

“Thought?” the Hokage watched the scroll.

“Yes, the presence shifted and then it became…” he cleared his throat, Hiruzen looked up, seeing Kakashi struggle with something. “…like Yuna’s…” he almost whispered the name, the elder nodded, thinking about the lady, that saved Kakashi and gave him hope and children. Kakashi cleared his throat and continued. “As I kept dodging the traps, the presence led me to that scroll. After I took it, the presence disappeared.” he looked at the scroll. “I think it was calling for me.”

“Have you opened it?”

“Me?” Kakashi pointed at himself in disbelief, but his voice clearly showed the fact, that he was in fact acting. “I would never do something so irresponsible.” the Hokage’s left eyebrow moved up and a smile appeared on his face.

“What was in it?” the elder asked.

“It contains some information about some… Alternate realities.” the silver haired man explained. “It also says there are more scrolls buried or hidden away. This one is inactive on its own…” the Hokage’s expression changed into a serious one. _That maybe the case with this one, but the others? They may be active, they can be danger to Konoha._

“I will have to look into it then, maybe even call Jiraiya back.”

The door opened and a blonde man, with a huge grin stepped in.

“Oh, hi, jiji, Kakashi-sensei.” the man walked in and the others greeted him.

“How went the mission, Naruto-kun?” the Hokage asked after seeing the scratches on Naruto’s clothes.

“Oh, that. It was nothing, done in no time-dattebayo.” he made a gesture with his right hand, like swatting a fly away. “But jiji, your grandson, ‘Hira-kun is a genius!” the man exclaimed, the elder looked at him confused, so Naruto continued. “He bought a leash for Tora.” Naruto smiled happily. “No more stupid cats-ttebayo!” he cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of the Introduction Arc. Yup, I have arcs just like in the anime.   
> Anyway, the next chapter will be a different one, I mean up until now I wanted to make a humorous story, making sure some characters are introduced, but the next chapter will be the ice breaker. From there things will become more serious and violent. From that point on I will focus on clan politics, myths, the anime's story, and slowly, but surely the scrolls will pull some characters into or out of a dimension...  
> Hope you enjoy the story and thank you for your suppport!


	5. Team 7

Adohira’s POV

Sometimes I was sitting next to my grandfather, the Sandaime Hokage, in silence, sometimes I glared at what he was doing since I had a little bit of interest in seals I really hoped he was working on one while taking the brush and writing on a scroll in front of him. ‘Dimensional traveling’ I read in my head and didn’t even bother to ask what it was about, I saw the symbols, they made possible such a transfer, that made possible the theory of other worlds to exist true. Why was my grandfather working on such a theory? I had no idea.

It became a routine, even after I became a genin and ended up in Team 7. I still kept company to him, when he worked on that scroll of his, making a seal that looked like it was flawless and yet it could do the impossible. It intrigued me, that such a seal was appearing from his brushes.

Other times I got to be on missions, and I couldn’t be there to watch his progress. My team consisted of Uzumaki Naruto as our sensei, Hatake Kiyoshi, a boy that was two years older than me, and a girl, Nara Sumiye, she was one year older than me, making me the youngest of the team. I was 7 years old when I joined, Sumiye was 8 and apparently Kiyoshi was one of the firsts in the team along with his younger brother, but nobody ever talked about what happened to the other Hatake boy. Whenever I asked the topic was avoided.

“There was an accident during training.” was all I could get from Naruto-sensei and a pained look on his face. I was intrigued, I loved mystery and challenge so I kept pressing them.

“Yeah, what happened to him?” Sumiye asked as well, I was really lucky with her, she was a strange girl, bouncy, giggly, she loved making pranks, she was so not like any Nara, she was maniacally happy sometimes and full of energy, but when the time called, she transformed into a calm, serious child that was every ounce the prodigy she was born to be.

“A training accident.” Naruto-sensei said. “But enough of that, let’s get going, the mission won’t solve itself.” Sumiye tilted her head and looked at me, I shrugged, then both of us turned to watch Kiyoshi, who was so silent the whole time.

We both knew that Kiyoshi was half-blind, which was weird considering the fact that his mother was a Hyuuga. We also knew that his brother, who we haven’t met before was tutored by Hyuuga’s, which meant that he had the Byakugan. But if one brother had the Byakugan, wouldn’t that mean that the gene of that dojutsu was so strong that it would have been passed to both boys? So then why was Kiyoshi half-blind?

On our first day as a team, he was not there, Naruto-sensei said that the boy was in recovery after an accident, but he didn’t elaborate on that. Did that mean that both boys were in that training accident? That also concluded that Kiyoshi may have lost half of his sight that day and maybe that was why he couldn’t have the Byakugan. But also, there was a slight possibility that he didn’t inherit it.

“Your face is all scrunched up, what are you thinking about, ‘Hira?” Kiyoshi asked after a while.

“Did it hurt?” I asked slowly, but surely.

“What?” he tilted his head in confusion.

“The accident when you lost half of your sight, it involved your brother as well, right?” he quickly looked away and then to Naruto-sensei, who looked at the both of us with pained eyes.

“I think it’s time to take a break.” we stopped at a clearing, then he became serious and devoid of emotions. “During our training for unknown reasons Kiyoshi’s brother snapped and attacked his brother with the gentle fist.” he began. “I was too late and Karasu got Kiyoshi, after that we all agreed that Karasu should be taught in the Hyuuga ways.”

Unknown reasons, huh? I saw Sumiye look just as curious as I was looking at them for more information, but Kiyoshi didn’t speak a word, he looked enraged for some reason and Naruto-sensei told us to forget about that for the moment and continue the mission.

Nobody would snap for unknown reasons, well, there was a theory that prodigies could do just that since Uchiha Itachi apparently snapped and killed his clan. But even there was a story unfolded and yet to be known. I would know it one day since I loved puzzles and challenges.

I knew that Hatake Karasu, as well as his brother, Hatake Kiyoshi were labeled as prodigies, such as me and such as Sumiye. All of us graduated at a much younger age and showed great talent and skill. With that previous theory that meant that all of us had a chance to snap. Pff. Fools would believe that easily, but I didn’t believe in simple snapping.

There must have been something more to the story and I would surely find it out since I loved riddles and challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes a new approach to the story from Adohira's POV. This chapter is the first to come that center around Team 7 bonding and forming, character development, mysteries surrounding the team, and stuff like that. I planned to have not only POVs but also third-person view mixed in there as well, I want to have multiple perspectives of the situations.   
> I know it took like forever to update the story and I'm really sorry for that, but the fact is, another story kept bugging me and I couldn't focus on this one until I finished that one. Now it's done and I'm back with this story. Things will change a little, in my first chapters I tried to be more humorous, but from this point, I'll have a serious atmosphere in there as well.  
> The most notable difference I believe would be in the characters, they will act differently and as the chapter suggests the 'accident' pained the characters we met in the previous chapters. Luckily we have a mini detective, Adohira there.   
> Oh, and I know that in the main summary I wrote that Iruka's daughter appears in place of a Hatake boy, well, that will happen and that's all you get about that one XD.  
> Anyway, have a good read and I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Team 7

appearing sure of myself, even though I was lying through my teeth. Naruto seemed to buy it, but Kiyoshi tilted his head.

“Why aren’t you teaching her then, Naruto-sensei?” Kiyoshi asked and I almost growled. Was he purposefully screwing my plans?

“Oh, let them go, ‘Yoshi-kun.” he said dismissively.

“Don’t call me ‘Yoshi-kun’. It’s Kiyoshi, not Yoshi.” the boy growled. I rolled my eyes, and I looked pleadingly at Sumiye, who was giving me a questioning look. After a moment she shrugged and nodded.

“We’ll leave then.” Sumiye began walking and I quickly joined her.

“Why aren’t you joining them?” Naruto asked Kiyoshi and I gulped. If Kiyoshi came with us my plans would be screwed. But luckily the boy shook his head.

“Training with tou-san.” he said and our sensei nodded.

I looked back at Sumiye and we began finally to walk away, after making sure nobody followed us – nobody as in sensei or our teammate – I took the girl’s hands and led her into a darkened alley.

“Listen, I’m curious about Kiyoshi’s brother, I’m going to the Hyuuga compound you want to join?” I asked in a low voice, only she could hear me.

“Sure.” she nodded happily. “I wanna know the kid too.” she grinned and I sighed, was she really a Nara?

She began leading the way and we walked down the path that led to the prestigious clan’s home. As we came closer I saw that there were guards at the main gate.

“We have to get in.” Sumiye nodded and turned to me.

“They won’t let us.” I nodded.

“We need a plan.” I said and began going through strategies in my head.

If Sumiye could use her clan jutsu it would get the guards to do what we want. Or I could use any ninjutsu I learned, but they could see us that way, both ways. We needed to attack them from a blind spo…

“Sumiye?!?” I hissed as I watched her casually walk to the guards, then she reached into her back pocket, took out a little notebook and showed it to the guards, I quickly ran to her, just what was she doing?

“Karasu left this at home, his tou-san told us he needs it, don’t know why, we’re just here to deliver it.” she said and the guards nodded and stepped aside, letting us enter the place. After a few steps, I looked at her incredulously. “They bought it.” she grinned at me. “Why are you looking at me like that?” she tilted her head.

“Sometimes you surprise me.” I admitted and focused on the task in hand. Where could we find an eight-year-old boy? The compound was huge! Then I saw that Sumiye was not next to me, when did she stop walking? She was talking to a man and then nodded and came to me.

“Karasu is this way.” she began leading the way and I had to force myself to stop gaping.

“How did you find out that…”

“Oh, come on, it’s not like silver-haired children just run around the place.” she yawned and I had to admit, she was clever. Karasu should be the only silver-haired boy in the entire compound. “Did I surprise you with that statement?” she tilted her head and I nodded. “Perfect.” she giggled. Was she even normal?

After a little walk, we found Hyuuga Neji’s house, where Karasu was put after he was placed with the Hyuuga. I walked there first and knocked on the door, there was silence. Silence. Then I knocked again, still silence.

“You know, I don’t think they’re home.” Sumiye commented.

“Oh really, I didn’t notice.” I growled and she shrugged, then she began walking away. “Hey! Where are you going?” I began rushing after her.

“For somebody who is known to be a prodigy, you really don’t act like one.” she said and yawned. “Let’s got to the hospital, if it was a training accident there is a chance it ended up with at least one of the two boys in there.” I nodded as we walked down the streets.

“And we’ll ask Sakura-sensei for help?” she shook her head and sighed.

“Dummy, we’ll just have to look around, try to find the files on our own, I don’t think Sakura-sensei would want to help us.” I smirked at her.

“Oh, but I have a plan.” she looked at me questioningly.

“Alright, let’s do it.” she smiled and began running towards the hospital.

“But, I haven’t even told you my plan yet!” I shouted after her.

Well, long story short, I played the victim, I said I felt nauseous and Sumiye told the doctors I was poisoned. I began babbling and acting all scared, so, they thought I was a regular frightened child, Sumiye told them I was familiar with Sakura-sensei and that’s how we got her. Then she told me I was alright and told me that after a night in the hospital I could go home, but then Sumiye walked away with her telling her about how enthusiastically she was about becoming a medic-nin. Poor Sakura-sensei, she got caught in Sumiye’s shadow jutsu before she knew it. That was when I came around and we all walked down to the archives to find the files about the boys.

“You thought you could get me so easily?” Sumiye and I turned to her, only to see her poof away. “That was only a shadow clone.” she appeared behind me. “And every patient has a private file, you are not allowed to look at them.” she scolded us. “I’d expected you, Sumiye-chan to know that much, after all, you want to become a medic-nin.” Sumiye shrugged.

“Actually, I’m not at all interested.” Sakura only watched her. “I just wanted to tag along and see what the mystery behind the Hatake siblings was.” Sakura shook her head.

“Why didn’t you ask Naruto or Kiyoshi-kun?” Sumiye rolled her eyes.

“Please, those would only say the same thing ‘it was an accident’ blah blah.” I nodded to back her up.

“Kakashi-sensei is too secretive as well, we tried to reach Karasu, but he wasn’t home.” Sakura sighed.

“Just give it time, alright? Kiyoshi-kun will tell you in time, just trust him, he’s your comrade after all.” we nodded and left the building.

“Well, that was fun.” Sumiye commented and I sighed. “You make a good strategist, Adohira. I’d follow you.” with that she poofed away.

Did she know how to body flicker away? That girl just puzzled me more and more, just like Kiyoshi did. Two mystery figures in one team, and me, as a detective should find the truth, after all, I loved challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Adohira's POV once more, I just so love his character, and I love Sumiye's character as well, but since Adohira will have a bigger impact on the story I'm just focusing on his development for now. Yeah, I'm still not divulging what happened with the Hatake boys, but that will be explained in the future.  
> About the Japanese honorific titles, I won't write them down every single time, so sometimes they might be missing, if you want you can picture as if they are there, but there's a chance I'll drop them along the way.  
> Until next time, have a nice read, bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, this is my first fan fiction on this site. I have posted the original story on fanfiction.net, but after I reread it I thought that I should rewrite it, and since I found this site I decided to post it here. My native language is not English and I don't know much Japanese so please notify me if I have errors. Oh, I will have time skips later on and one dimensional story included, so yeah, see you next time, thanks for reading!


End file.
